


Husband

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, M/M, immortal husbands implied? you bet, short introspection, the lightwood-bane's!!!, they're husbands now!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: The beautiful, quiet novelty of it all will never wear off.





	Husband

Husband.

He has a husband. And not just any husband, he has Magnus Bane.

Magnus Lightwood-Bane, he self corrects in his mind.

Not all that long-ago Alec had resigned himself to a life of loneliness, of never truly having what he wanted, then this man this beacon of light and good came crashing into his life and changed it all.

But even then, hell not even a full week ago he’d resigned himself to a life without Magnus, a life of loving him but never getting to have him again.

But they fought for each other like they always do and here they are on golden sheets as a new morning pours over them, their first morning of thousands as husbands.

Alec’s never felt lighter, never felt happier in his entire life and now he gets to have this forever. He gets to have the love of his life, his husband, forever.

***

Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane is his husband now.

Magnus is quite sure the novelty of it will never wear off. In hundreds of years he’s never had a husband or a spouse of any sort, never thought to want one if he was being honest with himself.

 _Alec is different_ , he had said. _I’ve never met anyone like you_ , he’d said. And those words had frankly been an understatement.

Alec had shaken up his entire world in a hundred beautiful ways, tore down every wall Magnus had ever expertly crafted around himself and wedged his way into every corner of Magnus’ heart and soul.

And now he gets to stay, gets to have him permanently in the eyes of every greater and equal power forever.

Centuries of loneliness and quiet resignation that he’d never find that one true one all made worth it because it led to this moment on golden sheets, to this man, to his husband.

This moment the first of thousands with ringed fingers entwined for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> They really are the Lightwood-Bane's now :') 
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr (where my url is canon now my friends): alecmagnuslwb
> 
> Update: Added this in as the start of this series, since it falls in line with the post canon I've been writing!


End file.
